


Something New

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune and Pyrrha get together, but not in the way you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy Arkos to warm your soul. 
> 
> My tumblr is valentines-chance if you wanna follow me. :3

It was time for a nap, I thought, walking back to the team JNPR dorm. After a long training session with team RWBY, and some swordplay training by myself, I was entirely exhausted. I was sweaty, tired, and very much in need of some form of cleaning, preferably a shower. I wonder if Pyrrha’s still in the dorm?, I think to myself. I hope not, because I’m currently very nasty and smell very bad. It would be beyond the realm of suck for her to see or smell me like this. 

I reached my dorm, opening the door and stepping inside. I took a quick scan of the room as I walked toward the bathroom. And then I noticed her. Pyrrha was in my bed, evidently asleep, and she was wearing...my extra hoodie. It took me a moment to realize that Pyrrha Nikos, the woman that I was head over heels in love with, was asleep in my bed, wearing my clothes. Don’t freak out, I told myself as I was already past the point of freaking out.

After a couple seconds of just standing, I ran to the bathroom as quietly as I could. Ok, Jaune, think. Just take your shower, get dressed, and get out. Let her sleep and talk to her about it later. Don’t ruin your chances with her by waking her up, saying something stupid or being labeled as a pervert. Take a deep breath and calm down.

It didn’t take long to shower. Just get in, wash everything quickly, rinse it off, get out. I dried myself off, and then wrapped the towel around my waist. I opened the door as quietly as I could, taking one step out and freezing. Sitting up on my bed was a very red-faced Pyrrha. A mix of embarrassment and terror doted on her otherwise perfect face.

“Hello, Jaune.” She squeaked quietly.

“Ah, hey, Pyrrha.” I said back, looking up in the air and scratching the back of my head. My face had to be a brighter shade of red than Ruby’s cloak. We sit in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other, and honestly, what do you say in this situation. There’s no normal set response to this. I finally spoke up after what seemed like centuries of silence.

“Comfy, isn’t it?” I ask, trying to make small talk. I don’t even know how to do that here. I’m standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, and the woman I’m in love with is sitting on my bed, likely wearing my backup clothes.

“The hoodie? Yeah, very.” She says back, not meeting my gaze. She’s staring very intently at the ground.

“Thanks. My mom made it for me when I was born. She always knew one day I’d be going off to either Beacon or Signal, but I failed the signal entrance exam. So she sized it up when I got accepted into Beacon and gave it to me as a parting gift.” I explained, smiling lightly.

“That’s nice. She seems like a good person.” Pyrrha said back.

“So, um, not to be rude or anything, um, but, um, why are you, well, why are you wearing it?” The words jumbled out of me as I tried to just ask a simple question. I guess that was the sign of my confidence completely depleting.

Pyrrha got even redder as she explained. “Well, it’s warm and smelled like you. So I pretended it was you cuddling me and keeping me warm as I slept.”

“Oh.” I squeaked. Not quite the answer I had been expecting, but then again, what was there to expect. “Is, uh, is that something you want? The hoodie, I mean. Because you can totally have it if you like.”

“I’d like that, yes. Um, Jaune, do you want to, maybe go get coffee or something Saturday?” Pyrrha asked me. I had assumed she liked me by this point, but I never thought she’d be the one to ask me out. I assumed it would  be vice versa, and she’d politely say no. That was, until this particular encounter happened.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” I told her, finally confident in myself. “But um, could you look away for a couple minutes while I change into pajamas?”

“Oh, of course. Sorry!” She turned to face the wall as fast as she could. I changed surprisingly quick, putting on some Retaliators pajama pants and a plain black tee. I then went over to sit in bed and do some studying for Dr. Oobleck’s test tomorrow. As I slipped into bed, Pyrrha cuddled up right next to me, laying her head on my shoulder. This was nice, I decided, and probably the start of something new. Something good.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, time to self promote again. on my tumblr, valentines-chance, i take one shot requests for free!!


End file.
